Conventionally, a transparent conductive film in which a transparent conductive layer is formed on one side of a thin film base material having a thickness of approximately 25 μm has been proposed (e.g., Patent Literature 1). The transparent conductive layer in this film is formed as follows. An amorphous layer formed of an indium-based complex oxide is first laminated on one side of a film base material and is then crystallized by application of heat to form a transparent conductive layer. At this time, the application of heat may produce wrinkles in the film base material because the thickness of the film base material is small. In view of this, when manufacturing the aforementioned transparent conductive film, after the amorphous film is formed on one side of the film base material, an adhesive layer and a release film are laminated on the other side of the film base material to increase the thickness of the entire film, and then, the film base material is heated at a low temperature of the order of 140° C. Wrinkles in the transparent conductive film have been prevented in this way.